oriental_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Plans
Generally, hostile troops will engage in a battle if they come within a few hexes of each other. Exactly how they behave in that battle depends upon any battle plans that have been established. When moving each unit into battle there are a number of battle plans that you can specify. These options may be assigned individually for each unit, in groups, or for the entire army. Attack -''' Form into line of battle and move to attack the enemy. Units may wait before attacking if other units are shooting or outflanking. Units with the "Attack" command are the second to assault in sieges, after units with the "Charge" command '''Charge '-' Attack immediately preferring melee attack to missile fire and not forming up into battle line.Be first to assault breaches in siege barriers. Melee attack bonus +5%. Defense penalty in shooting and against melee -5% 'Harass -' Move immediately to harass the enemy without moving into battle line. Prefer to attack with projectiles and only engage in melee on very favorable terms. Cavalry, chariots, and units armed entirely with missiles may skirmish away from attacking enemy. 'Outflank -' Do not form into battle line. Instead try to skirt around the battlefield to be able to attack the enemy from the flank. Change to "Attack" and "Harass" when in position. Cavalry, Chariots with missile weapons, and foot units armed entirely with missile weapons will skirmish away from a threatening enemy. 'Ambush -' Wait concealed in ambush until an opportunity exists to attack into the enemy's flank or rear. Only effective in forest terrain. Otherwise counts as "Support" or "Harass" battle plan. If all units in a stack are in ambush in a forest hex, then the stack will only be visible to an enemy with a stack immediately adjacent and an enemy moving adjacent will not trigger a battle. 'Defend -' Form into a defensive line of battle and await the enemy attack. Only attack enemy units very close by. The battle line may adjust it's position to take advantage of defensive terrain such as a slope or river bank. Least likely to be used for siege assaults. If all units in a stack have a defensive battle plan (Defend,Ambush,Support, Withdraw) that stack will not initiate combat with any enemy stack it meets.Defense bonus against shooting and melee 10%) 'Support -' Form line of battle and support the other units. Only move to attack enemy units that are very close or that are threatening or engaged with friends. Chariots and Cavalry with missiles and foot units entirely armed with missiles may skirmish away from a threatening enemy only if there is a friendly unit close by to retreat behind. 'Withdraw -' Move away from the enemy toward the edge of the battlefield. Do not form up into battle line. Withdraw from the battle after half of the battle time has elapsed provided they are not in combat. Never used for assaults in sieges. Melee attack penalty 50%. Category:Combat